One is Enough
by eviltanya
Summary: Ray and Travis both like Lily. Who will get the girl? please R
1. The Beginning

Sadly, none of these characters belong to me. (I wish Ray did)  
  
"We are on in five, four, three, two, one..." Travis flicked the switch. 

"I am Question Mark, and I am wondering where does the triple sauce macaroni and cheese we get at lunch come from?" 

Lily raised and eyebrow. Where does he get these topics? 

"Any thoughts? The line is now open." said Ray. Travis waived a sign with a name over his head. 

"You are on Ted." Sighed Lily. 

"I believe that it was made by aliens aka our lunch cooks. They make it out of brains." 

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Lily yawned. 

"Well, umm, that was nice." Pronto said. "Let us continue on then." 

After some time, Robbie announced "This was Radio Free Roscoe with Question Mark, Pronto, Smog and Shady Lane. That is all for today." Travis flicked the switch again. 

Ray and Travis left shortly. 

Lily walked up to Robbie. "We need to get better ideas. This was not exactly the best you came up with." Lily got her stuff and left. 

Lily slowly walked to her house. When she walked down to the backyard, she saw Ray there, relaxing on the bench.

"Why the hell are you in my backyard? Who gave you the permission?" Lily yelled. 

"Whoa! Calm down! I am here because we have to talk..." 

Uh Oh! Lily knew this is serious. 

"Well... I do not know how to explain this." 

"Try your best." Ray sighed. He wanted to ask Lily to the dance next Saturday, but he could not phrase it. Finally, he spoke. 

"douannagotedncewimme?"

Lily giggled. She did not understand at all what he was trying to say. 

"Lily..." Ray stopped. 

"Yes?" Lily looked at him. 

"Will you go to the dance with me?" 

"Ray?" Lily was flabbergasted. 

"Lily, I have to tell you that... " Ray paused. "I liked you ever since grade five. Not just some kiddy love, but you know, the other kind." Ray turned around. 

Lily looked at him with wide eyes. "Umm... I will think about it Ray. I will definitely consider it." Ray turned back. He quickly pecked her on the cheek and ran away, softly saying "I love you" leaving Lily sitting there with a shock. 

Lily felt her cheek with her hand. The feeling was so... so amazing.  
-------  
The next day the group was back at RFR, this time with a better topic - the dance. 

"We are here with our very own Question Mark, with a hot topic!" Ray smiled. "

Indeed we are Pronto. I am sure lots of you out there cannot wait until the dance. Have you ever been truly afraid of asking someone? Call us after this song." 

Lily turned on a love song she adored since elementary. The love song was soon over. "So, does anyone need help asking someone special to the dance? The line is open." Robbie waited for the calls.

--------  
"I have never helped so many people in one day!" puffed Lily after the RFR. They had seventeen callers that day. 

"Lily!" Travis called. "Could you come here for a moment?" 

Lily walked up to Travis as the other two left. 

"What is it?" 

"Would you come to the dance with me?" 

Lily was stuck. She did not know what to do "I will think about it Travis." She repeated the line she said to Ray and left.

* * *

REVIEW OR THE LUNCH COOKS WILL GET YOU AND MAKE YOUR BRAINS INTO TRIPLE SAUCE MACARONI AND CHEESE! 


	2. Choices

I do not Own any of the character no matter how much I wanted to.

* * *

Lily ran home and sat on her bed. She wondered what would be the right thing to do? Travis, Travis was nice, but he was not really her type. But Ray, Lily smiled. He sometimes acted like a jerk, but he was funny and very cute. Lily liked him for quite a long time, but she really did not want to hurt Travis.  
  
Lily truly always wanted to express her feelings towards Ray, but she was scared. She always had those dreams when she told him the truth, and he was completely grossed out, and there were little laughing voices in the background.  
  
She relaxed by playing a few tunes on her guitar.  
-------  
Ray sat in his room, looking at the pictures of him and Lily in his photo album. They have known each other forever. Ray thought it was weird how he can have a crush on one of his best friends.  
  
He knew Travis liked Lily as well. He was proud of himself of beating Travis to her. Now he has to wait and see what happens.  
  
Ray found a picture of him and Lily in grade seven. Lily sat by him on a bench, her blonde hair in a ponytail. They looked so happy and innocent. Ray wondered if Lily likes him, or even if she liked him.  
-------  
Travis was too, thinking about Lily. He then thought of Ray. Die Ray, Die he thought. It was not that nice, and Travis did not mean it for real, but he was mad at Ray.  
-------  
Lily finally made up her mind. There was not that much to make up anyways, but she decided to go with Ray. She wondered how much Travis would hate her and Ray, but after a while she did not really care.  
-------  
The next day Lily met up with Ray at lunch.  
  
"Ray, I... I will come to the dance with you." Lily blushed.  
  
"That would be great!" Ray smiled.  
  
Lily felt really good, although a bit embarrassed. You would think in high school everyone would already be dating and having boyfriends and girlfriends and stuff. For some this was just a brand new experience.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW OR THE EVIL SQUIRELL WILL EAT YOU ALIVE! 

More coming soon 


End file.
